


You've finally got it right

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Matchmaking, Supportive Sisters, matchmaking Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: On the one hand, Arya was smug about the fact she had gotten Jon and Sansa together. When her mother and father had commented on how they had always liked Jon and how perfect he was for Sansa, Arya had smirked to herself. When Robb had bumped her side, and told her ‘good work’ she had given a modest shrug, as though getting them together had been no big deal.On the other hand, she had learned the hard way not to just burst into Sansa’s flat when she needed to borrow her sister’s leather jacket or grab stuff she may have left behind from a previous visit, when she had found Sansa on the dining table and Jon’s hand up her dress. She counted herself lucky they were still mostly clothed and not really started on anything and had made a mental note to announce herself using the buzzer from now on.After all, there were some things even the most supportive of sisters should never see!Day 12 of 12 Days of Shipping: Brother or sister's best friend trope.





	You've finally got it right

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

“Urgh, not that song again!” Margaery groaned, nudging the door to the flat closed with her hip.

She dumped her shopping bags by the door and poked her head through into the living room where, as she had suspected, her roommate Sansa was lying on the couch in her pyjamas, staring up at the ceiling, her phone on the arm of the sofa blasting out Taylor Swift.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car_

_I keep singing, don't know why I do_

“Seriously Sansa, enough is enough!” Margaery sighed, moving to open the curtains and taking the empty ice cream tub from the table. “Harry is not worth all of this moping! “

Sansa did at least sit up and switch the music off but rather than get up and head to the bathroom for a shower like Margaery had hoped, she just lay back down. Margaery regarded her sternly, hand on her hip in annoyance. The reasonable part of her reminded her that this had been Sansa’s first real relationship and her first break-up and that was an emotional roller-coaster. She probably wasn’t much more composed after her first break-up to be fair either. But the point was, Margaery had dated enough men like Harry Hardyng to know that he wasn’t worth all of this.

She had gotten along with Harry well enough to his face but her instincts had told her to keep an eye on him. He just couldn’t seem to help but flirt and while that was harmless enough on its own, he also had commitment issues, more or less stating he had no plans to marry or have kids. And since Sansa had always wanted the white picket fence life Margaery and Sansa’s sister Arya had been mentally preparing for the inevitable break-up.

Margaery didn’t know much about how the break-up had happened, just that Sansa had said they had talked and it had become clear that they wanted different things from the relationship and in the future. And Margaery, along with Arya had been supportive, she had been the classic best friend who sat with Sansa while she cried, had watched Bridget Jones on the sofa with her and assured her that they would both get their Mr Darcy’s in the end while Arya poured them multiple glasses of wine. She had made Sansa’s favourite meals, albeit in smaller portions since Sansa was filling up on ice cream in between. But still, she had done everything to make Sansa feel better and she hadn’t resented it, not really.

But this had lasted weeks now, beyond the point of normal grief of a relationship ending and if she had to listen to Teardrops on my Guitar one more fricking time, she would not be responsible for what she might do. And so, Margaery was making the decision of going from the supportive friend to the firm one.

“Get up, get showered and get dressed,” she ordered, pointing towards the door. “We are going out tonight.”

“I don’t feel like it,” Sansa replied.

“Well you either come out with me or I’ll invite people here. Either way, we’re getting you back in the game!”

“Excuse me?” Sansa retorted, sitting up to look at her friend. Margaery shrugged.

“Go out, flirt a little, get a few numbers,” she replied and seeing Sansa open her mouth to object, she held her hand up. “Nothing has to happen tonight. But I think you need a reminder that you are gorgeous and any man will be lucky to have you.”

“Urgh,” Sansa groaned but she did stand up and, throwing her arms in defeat, she stormed out of the room and Margaery smirked when she heard the bathroom door close and the run of water a moment later. She sent Arya a quick message to meet them at the bar.

***

Arya was both grateful and guilty about the fact she no longer shared a flat with Sansa. Guilty because she had moved in with Gendry and well, even though Sansa was happy for Arya, she knew her sister was deeply saddened by the fact that Arya had seemed capable of having a successful relationship when she had no interest in romance, while Sansa seemed not to manage.

Arya wanted to tell Sansa that she wasn’t a failure at relationships at all, or incapable of getting a man. Men noticed Sansa when she walked into a room. She was beautiful and charming, an aura of sophistication constantly surrounding her. And Arya had always been jealous of Sansa’s seeming flawlessness. No, Arya wanted to tell Sansa that it wasn’t her fault, Harry was just an ass. Once Sansa had a decent guy in her life, she would have a great, loving relationship that would eventually lead to her dream wedding (Arya is putting her foot down right now on a pink dress!) and multiple gorgeous children.

She is grateful that she is not living with Sansa to watch her sister mope about Harry fucking Hardyng because Arya was not a patient person. She and Sansa would have argued with such intensity it would rival even their most horrid of teenage dramas. No, Margaery was definitely the best one to live with Sansa and Arya would pop in for a bit at a time, enough to remind Sansa that she cared, that she was here for her, but not enough to have her eyes rolling.

Margaery had text her that she had convinced Sansa to come out for the first time since the break up and Arya had immediately agreed to meet them at the pub.

“Can we go home yet?” Sansa sighed as they entered the pub. Margaery rolled her eyes as she tugged her friend through the crowd towards the bar, Arya following close behind.

“Three shots of tequila, a bottle of Heineken and two vodka lemonades please!” she said to the barman, smiling brightly. Arya hopped up in the seat beside her while Sansa slumped into the chair next to her sister, leaning her head on her hand and looking exceptionally fed up. Margaery sighed loudly, exchanging a look with Arya. This was going to be a long night.

“Arya?”

She turned at the sound of the voice, a surprised laugh escaping her as a tall, slender dark-haired man was making his way towards her.

“Jon! What are you doing here?” she asked, looking away from him long enough to take her drink and thank the barman. “I thought you were still training for the army?”

“No,” he replied. “I decided it wasn’t for me. I’m helping out at the high school just now as a technician.”

“Oh, that is a shame about the army but I am glad you’re doing well,” she responded. “Are you still with Ygritte?”

“No, that ended a while ago. We wanted different things,” he said and Arya nodded in acknowledgement, taking a sip of her drink before she glanced at her sister beside her. She remembered Jon being a romantic just like Sansa. She and Robb had teased him mercilessly as he told them he wanted marriage and at least five kids. Sansa had wanted at least five kids too, she remembered. One time, Arya had caught a sixteen-year-old Sansa creating a family of sims with five kids and a dog.

In all honesty, while Arya was not the hopeless romantic type, the moment she met Jon, she had known that he would have been perfect for Sansa. They wanted exactly the same things, right down to the number of kids. They had the same values and morals, same political beliefs. Arya had planned to introduce them when the pair of them had decided to find themselves partners.

And look where that got them, Arya thought now. Still, this was an opportunity to finally get this right and Arya was going to do what she could to ensure they realised they were meant to be together.

“Sansa, Margaery, this is Jon Snow. He was friends with Robb at university and he was the one who rented out his flat to me and Mya when we went to university. I like to think we’re best friends really.”

“Definitely,” Jon agreed, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the women in turn.

“Jon, this is Margaery Tyrel and this is my sister Sansa.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jon said, holding out his hand. Margaery grinned, taking his hand instantly.

“Likewise, Jon,” she said with a smile before looking at Sansa expectantly.

“Hello Jon,” Sansa replied after a moment, managing a polite smile and giving his hand a quick shake.

“Hi, Arya has talked about you a lot,” he said and Sansa raised her eyebrows at Arya, who shrugged.

“No doubt complaining about me.”

“Yes, usual sister stuff,” Jon agreed but he seemed amused at the whole thing. Arya glanced between them for a second, just in time to catch Jon’s eyes giving Sansa’s body a brief appreciative glance as she turned to her drink again. Arya smirked, taking a sip of her drink. So far, so good.

“You know,” Arya started, hopping down from her stool and standing between Jon and Sansa, looking between them thoughtfully. Jon glanced at her. “Sansa is recently single.”

“What the hell Arya?” Sansa cried, looking both embarrassed and horrified as she looked at her sister and then Jon.

“Oh, sorry to hear that,” Jon replied, glancing back at Sansa.

“Wanted different things you know. Sansa wants marriage, five kids and a dog. Harry would rather have pussies.”

Margaery snorted, spluttering drink across the bar before she covered her mouth with an embarrassed look. Jon flushed slightly at the insinuation, fidgeting on his feet.

“You should join us,” Arya said to Jon as though nothing had happened. “It would be great to catch up.”

“Um, yeah, that would be nice,” Jon answered, slipping into the seat next to Sansa.

***

She had felt as though Arya was up to something but she couldn’t quite grasp what it was. She was acting normal, giving nothing away and so the in the days after their run in with Jon, she had felt the suspicion leave her mind.

The night out had helped, much to Margaery’s delight given the smug smile she gave Sansa when she had actually dressed properly for the first time in weeks the next morning. She did feel better being out and clean and having a good time with her friend and sister.

Over the weeks, she started feeling more like herself again. She would bake her muffins or shortbread, sing to herself while she did it, or when she was cleaning or in the shower. She started writing again and had started actively spending time with her friends and family.

Jon had been at Arya’s a few times when Sansa had gone over and now she wasn’t so hung up on Harry she had actually started speaking to him. Mostly, she saw Jon as a very shy person, he definitely held back with her the first few times. That night she had went out for the first time he had mostly spoke with Arya, with the occasional polite response when Arya attempted to include Sansa and Margaery. Now that he had started to know her better though, Sansa had liked him more and more. Sometimes, he would say something so unexpectedly sarcastic she would be in a fit of giggles, only laughing harder when he kept his serious straight face on.

There was a time Arya had arranged a movie night with Sansa, Mya and Jon. But Mya had had a family emergency and her sister had text them to say she was running late at work. Sansa and Arya had keys to each other’s flats, in case of emergencies and so Sansa had let herself and Jon inside. So, when they were alone in the flat for over two hours they chatted amicably, finding out they had a lot in common. And when Arya had come home, Sansa had said Jon was her favourite of Arya’s friends.

One morning, Arya asked if she was wanting to come to the gym. She had agreed as she had missed the workouts, the endorphin rush and the fact she and Arya would hang out after at the cinema or at their respective flats after. It was one of the few things she and Arya did that was just the two of them. So, she tried not to be resentful when Arya had text her again saying Jon was coming to the gym as well. The fact he was offering a lift to the cinema after had softened her a little to be fair. She liked Jon a lot but she wanted some quality time with her sister.

Seeing him at the gym however had made her completely backtrack in her anger.

She had thought he was handsome when they had first met, even in her moping phase she could still objectively see he was attractive. But now she was actually seeing his muscles properly, watching them flex and move as he did his press ups and his weights.

“You going to actually start the machine Sans?” Arya teased as Sansa stared at Jon’s amazing ass as he worked. She flushed, turning to glare at her sister who just smirked.

***

At first, Arya had thought Jon and Sansa’s mutual not so subtle flirting had been strangely cute. She usually found such things annoying and nauseating from the start. But perhaps it was because she knew how hurt Sansa had been from Harry, how low Jon’s self-esteem was that she tolerated the way they danced around each other, stole glances (blatantly eye-fucking on some occasions!) and she had even put up with Jon’s terrible jokes that would put her father to shame.

She kept inviting them around so they would spend time together while she pretended to be busy with emails. But now, she watched over her laptop as Sansa giggled too loudly, playing with her hair and Jon was shifting in front of her with that dorky love struck look on his face and she had had enough.

“Fuck already!” she called out, looking back at her laptop. She heard Sansa gasp, could practically see Jon’s eyes bulging as she smirked at her screen.

“What?” Sansa said, a fake laugh bubbling past her lips. “Jon and I aren’t…”

“No, you aren’t and that is the problem,” Arya interrupted. “You like him, he likes you. You practically eye fuck each other at the gym anyway so just go and bang already.”

Jon and Sansa looked at each other for a long moment, Jon shifting slightly again as he slid his hands into his pockets.

“Um…I would prefer to take you on a date first,” he stated hesitantly. “Not that I want to….I mean I do want to do that…I just meant…”

Arya rolled her eyes at her screen, chancing an exasperated look to Jon. Thankfully, Sansa smiled and saved him from digging himself further.

“Dinner?” Sansa asked.

***

On the one hand, Arya was smug about the fact she had gotten Jon and Sansa together. When her mother and father had commented on how they had always liked Jon and how perfect he was for Sansa, Arya had smirked to herself. When Robb had bumped her side, and told her ‘good work’ she had given a modest shrug, as though getting them together had been no big deal.

On the other hand, she had learned the hard way not to just burst into Sansa’s flat when she needed to borrow her sister’s leather jacket or grab stuff she may have left behind from a previous visit, when she had found Sansa on the dining table and Jon’s hand up her dress. She counted herself lucky they were still mostly clothed and not really started on anything and had made a mental note to announce herself using the buzzer from now on.

After all, there were some things even the most supportive of sisters should never see!


End file.
